


Zip It

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [15]
Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob's mouth is a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zip It

**Author's Note:**

> The 15th Day of Christmas for [afra_schatz](http://afra_schatz.livejournal.com) who appreciates that there simply isn't enough fic in this fandom.

There are few things in life that Mumbles appreciates enough to drop everything, and he can name them on one hand and have fingers left over.

The taste of a woman's cunt.

A cold beer with his mates.

A job that goes off without a hitch.

But the one thing that is guaranteed to make Mumbles drop everything faster than anything else on the planet is Bob's mouth. Because Bob is a bloody damn god with his tongue.

So when Bob offers, Mumbles comes (in more ways than one).

But then, right in the middle of things, Bob decides he wants to talk. And really, who does shit like that? Mumbles isn't quite sure if he's in awe or just annoyed as fuck. Lifting his head from the pillow, he looks down the length of his body at Bob, taking in the sight of those lush, plump lips so close to his very eager cock, and Mumbles just stares.

Because really, Bob, this is what you want to do right _now_?

Reaching out, Mumbles grabs one of Bob's ears and gives his head a gentle shake. _Zip it_.

Bob just looks at him with that face of an angel, and Mumbles growls. No one should ever look that sweet and innocent, especially not when they've had their lips wrapped around a dick. And especially not when there are definite plans for that same dick to be shoved up their tight little arse shortly while those lips beg so sweet.

 _Less talking_ , the words are punctuated by another shake, _more sucking_.

Just that quickly, Bob is back onboard with the plan and those lips are back around Mumbles' cock, which is good because Bob could rival a Hoover.

It's definitely a point in his favor as far as Mumbles is concerned.


End file.
